


Até O Fim

by MarinaLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Incest, Next Generation, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Uma breve história, sobre um casal de irmãos, que se amou até o fim de seus dias. James e Lily carregaram mais que os nomes dos avós, tinham também seu amor reverente e incondicional um pelo outro, o tipo de amor pelo qual se dá a vida. 
[Terceira Geração | Lily Luna/James Sirius | Drabble]





	

**Author's Note:**

> # Créditos a JK. Sem plágio. Sem fins lucrativos.   
> # Extremamente curta, mas eu simplesmente não achei que precisasse de mais nada.   
> # Gostei muito de escrever, espero que vocês também gostem *-*

**Como Nossos Avós.**

** **

 

Nós não contamos para mamãe e papai por um bom tempo. Nem mesmo para Albus. Éramos grifinórios, mas nossa coragem não era suficiente. Lily terminou o recém noivado, e decidiu se mudar para a Bulgária comigo.

A família gostou da ideia, ela ia ganhar mais, adquirir mais experiência e, de quebra, ficar de olho no irmão. Gostaram da parte que Lily resolvera mudar-se para um lugar com alguém para cuidar dela. Então, por um tempo razoável, escondemos nosso relacionamento. Mas não duraria para sempre, as visitas em casa eram constantes tormentos.

Albus, obviamente, foi o primeiro a descobrir. Nunca amei meu irmão tanto quanto nesse dia, quando ele se mostrou a pessoa mais compreensiva do mundo. Papai não era lá a pessoa mais perceptiva, mas tinha bons instintos. Logo quando ele veio me perguntar, se Lily e eu estávamos nos desentendendo de alguma forma, porque ambos parecíamos ruim, eu contei a verdade. Mesmo temendo que meu pai - meu pai! - pudesse reagir de uma forma ruim, eu tive que contar. Papai nunca parava de me surpreender. Ele aceitou. No fim, faltava mamãe. E o resto da família inteira. Como se não bastasse a situação delicada que tínhamos em mãos, mamãe acabou descobrindo por si só.

Lily e eu nos beijamos rapidamente, em um momento de descuido, e quando saímos, lá estava mamãe no corredor em lágrimas. Ela não foi compreensiva nesse momento. Não disse nada de ruim, mas chorava e pedia que nos afastássemos, dizendo que não queria ouvir. Parecia que olhar-nos era ruim para seus olhos. Aquela não foi uma época boa, para nenhum de nós. Mas somos Potter's, e Potter’s sempre resolvem seus problemas juntos.

Com o tempo, mamãe aceitou. E juntos, contar para o resto do mundo foi surpreendentemente mais fácil. Lily e eu não conseguimos ter uma vida normal até hoje. As pessoas acham estranho, anormal. Mas nós somos bruxos e Potter’s, nossa vida nunca será normal. E não fazemos questão que seja. Eu tenho Lily, Lily me tem, nós já nos satisfazemos com isso. Porque acredite, é muita coisa. Eu a amarei até o fim dos meus dias, assim como nossos avós.


End file.
